Agent Sprintz
by Andromeda Orion
Summary: A year after point blanc, James Sprintz hasn't been the same. When something about his friend seem off, he Assumes the worst and goes to try and find Alex but someone makes sure that won't happen.
1. Breaking Free

I don't own alex rider, no matter how much I want to

' **Thoughts' or** _ **thoughts**_

" **Speach"**

P.O.V: JAMES SPRINTZ

It's been a year since i've last seen Alex, a year since I came home to Düsseldorf from Point Blanc. Even thinking about what happened makes shivers go down my spine. I know that being a spy is a dangerous job and are saving many people, but nothing stops me from worrying about my old friend, not even helping my dad at his work. I've returned to public schools because I found that I could help but worry while being in a private school or a boarding school. My father's worried about me but I won't let him see how affected I am from Point Blanc and let him blame himself for sending me there, for him it seemed to be the only option.

I havent seen any of the others from Point Blanc and I don't hear about them on the news on TV, even if there important to another country they're still important to me. Most of the time I hear about things like something important blowing up or other crazy things and I think that it's Alex who stopped that or blew it up it, so then I don't worry that he's dead. If he was I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't told about him dying.

I was at school when I noticed my friend Kurt Weber was acting… off, he didn't seem to like the same classes he did yesterday and seem to actually like most of the teachers we have. It was like he was a whole new person and panic, guilt, and fear build up inside of me, but I didn't let it show on my face. If one of Dr grief's associates were alive and are back they would hunt me down and catch me like prey, if i let 'Kurt' know I that knew something was up. I wouldn't end up trapped like I did last time.

When I got home from my worrying school day, I ran up to my room and went to onto my laptop. I tried to contact MI6, to tell Alex, anyone about this but no one picked up. I wasn't even sure i had the right number or email. I gave up and quickly moved onto the next best thing, Brecon Beacon. Maybe the training facility can somehow contact them.

"Hello?" someone picked up.

"Hello, um, I have to talk to MI6." I stated bluntly.

"Who is this? Why do you need to talk to MI6?" they asked me.

"Well, you see I- i think my friends been kidnapped and is being experimented on." I thought it was best if I told them experimented on instead of clone so they don't think it's a prank call.

There was a pause before they said "what makes you think that?'

"When I was at a boarding school called Point Blanc we got replaced by clones and no one knew, but then someone from Brecon Beacons came and rescued us."

"Come to London, England on friday this week and mr blunt will talk and ask more questions to you." they stated before hanging up.

I felt like I was doing the right thing by calling and hoped that it really was Brecon Beacon and not a fake number on there website. I felt it would be good to tell my dad about heading to England and about Kurt.

I ran down the stains and knocked on his office door.

'Come in." my father called out. I opened the door and stepped in.

The room had dark green was and dark wood floors with matching window frames. The desk and chairs were watching the floor and windows. At the dark wood desk sat my father busily writing in a stack of papers.

Ever since Point Blanc my father has always made time to talk to me. It was a nice change to being alone.

"Um.. father, somethings came up, you see my friend Kurt has been acting different. He doesn't like the same classes and can actually stand the teachers instead of spending time annoying them. I worry that he's been replaced by a clone just like had been, so I called MI6 and told them about my concerns and they want to meet me in England, London specifically." I told him nervously and then bravely like a man on a mission. That thought made me think about Alex, he could be on a mission right now and I wouldn't even know it.

My father sighed before saying "James, I understand that you worry about others and have been through traumatic things, but I want you to stop being suspicious of every little thing like your friend coming to enjoy school and what it offers you."

I stare blankly at him, disbelief clearly written in my face. I honestly don't know what I expected, maybe for him to understand why i'm concerned and see what's in front of his face and take to London.

"Go to sleep James." he told me.

I went up the stairs and went back to my room. I felt so frustrated and wanted to save my friend. I remember how at Point Blanc I was going to run away from the school … that's it! I grabbed a backpack and stiffed some of my clothes in it. I grabbed my wallet with the bank card my father gave and put that in the bag too along with my phone and laptop. I look over to my side table and see the photo of when my mom was still living in Germany with us and not in England. In the photo was my father. It was the same photo I brought with me to Point Blanc.

I wait until midnight to leave. I open my window and look down. My room was on the second floor meaning I would somehow have to get safely out of window and to the ground below without breaking or spraining anything. I grab my bed sheets and tie them together and take out the Swiss army knife I was given for a birthday and stab it through the bed sheet and into the window sill. I grab onto the sheet and prepare myself to jump. I had my backpack on and some snacks in the pockets along with a water bottle. I stood on the window sill.

"James what are you…." my father sleepily grumbled before realizing what I was doing. "JAMES! Stop!" he yelled.

It was now or never, I jumped out the window and let the knife and bed sheets hold my weight. It was at this moment I realized I trusted my safely to a very small knife stuck in some thin fabric to save me from falling two floors. That was one of the worst mistakes ever.

 _RRRIIIIIIPPPPP!_

The fabric tore beneath me from not being able to carry my weight.

The ground came rushing towards me and then all the air in my body was slammed out of my chest. "Oof"

I felt pain that I hadn't experience before. I soon realized that since my father had seen me he would soon be there to help me off the ground, as good as that seemed to me I wasn't going to let my friend be replaced no matter how much I want to stay home.

I picked myself up off the ground and made a run for it. The closest train station was in town, my house was on the edge of town because my family like the location and there wasn't any sounds to keep us awake a night.

As I got closer to the station i could feel myself being worn out from all this running. Gym class was never my strong point and i missed a lot of classes on purpose. I looked back and saw no one following me, i stopped running and choose to walk there. I made it to the station and asked the ticket booth for one ticket to the edge of France by the water. Even thinking about being in the border of France made me think back to that horrible 'boarding school'. My plan was once i was at the edge of France, take a boat over to England and then a train to London.

"That will be 50$ (I don't know how much german money (euros) is so I put in canadian because that's what I know)." the teller at the booth told me. I pulled out my bank card and payed for the ticket. I soon got onto the train and it pulled out of the station.

I looked out the window and thought about how my father thought I had run away, which I kinda was, but because I wanted to leave him like my mother but because I had to save Kurt and I could just stand by and watch him disappear.

I'm sorry father, i'll be back soon.


	2. Really important

Okay so this is just a little notice is that i fixed up the really big mistakes because they were bothering me in chapter 1. This is not a update on the story but i will include a little preview on the second chapter because the chapter will take me a while. Also the story title has changed from le drapeau rouge to agent sprintz.

I was leaving the station to get to the nearest dock, when i noticed it. This person was following me. I could tell because i could recognize the black jacket and matching outfit with the fedora, i mean seriously who wears fedoras.

I speed up my walking and turn the corner around the next building. When i turn i stop, staring right into the barrel of a gun.

"James Spintz, we need you to follow us." they spoke. Before i know someone walks up behind me and cover my mouth and nose with a rag, i struggle and black spots invade my eyesight. I could feel my body slowly stopping it's struggle. I'm losing control of myself and soon my vision fades to nothing.

Alex… help.


End file.
